Walkin' In Our Winter Wonderland
by ChibiPatamon
Summary: Hey! I got my account back up! Anyhow, this is a fluffy Taito Christmas fic! I got the Christmas Fantasy Album for Christmas, and I've been listening to it nonstop! This is YAOI!!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!! However, if you DO like, R/R!!


  
  
Greetings all! Merry Christmas, happy Hannukah, happpy Kwanzaa, yadda, yadda.  
Anyway, in honor of the season, I'm doing this pretty l'il Taito fic! It's   
the first in my Yaoi chronicles! I'm doing almost every yaoi couple! Not   
doing Daikeru, tho... Just don't like it... Ah, no matter! Taishirou's next!  
Anyone got ideas? I have one, but it suuuuuuuuuuucks. *sigh* I can't write  
yaoi...  
Let's just say Mimi DIDN'T move to America, 'kay?  
  
Send all amil to: dunton@mm.com  
  
Walkin' in Our Winter Wonderland  
By   
ChibiPatamon  
  
"See you at five tomorrow?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yep! Sounds great!" said Mimi happily, "The park, right?"  
  
"Yeah! See ya there!" Yamato smiled and walked off the other way. He sighed   
happily. "Life can't get much better than this." he said to no one in   
particular.  
  
"BOO!" shouted a voice behind Yamato.  
  
"Yah! Taichi! You!"  
  
"Heh heh! What's up, Yamato? How was your date with Mimi?" He said Mimi's   
name in an annoying voice as if teasing Yamato.  
  
"Oh, it was fine. We're going to the park tomorrow."  
  
"Really? Great! Well, uh, bye, Yamato!"  
  
"Yeah! See ya, Taichi!" Yamato rubbed his hands together to warm them. He   
smiled, and started to run. He burst into the lobby of his apartment, pressed  
the elevator button for his floor, and waited. "Heck" he muttered, and ran up  
the stairs. Yamato threw the key into the lock on the door and twisted it. He  
kicked the door open and bolted in the room, throwing himself on the couch.  
  
"Good day, huh?" asked Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Oh yeah" Yamato said, out of breath. Yamato sat for a few minutes, then got   
up to do his homework. "There's not that much..." he said to himself over and  
over. Yamato sat down with his math homework, but he couldn't take his   
thoughts off Mimi. He had been thinking, maybe, just maybe, he din't love her   
as much as he used to. 'That's just stupid, Yamato. Of course you love her'  
he thought. Yamato glanced over at the billboard above his desk. He had   
school pictures of all his friends there. He tried to stare at Mimi's   
picture, but his eyes kept wandering a little to the left... "Taichi..." he   
whispered.  
  
A few hours later, Mr. Ishida went to check on Yamato. He was asleep with his  
head on his desk, two small pictures clutched in his right hand. Mr. Ishida  
smiled, and lifted his son into bed. While he did so, the pictures fell from  
Yamato's hand. Mr. Ishida picked them up and pinned them back on the   
billboard. "Good night, son", he whispered.  
  
  
The next morning, Yamato awoke and dragged himself laboriously out of bed.  
"Uhnn...", he muttered.   
  
"Good morning, Yamato!" said his dad cheerfully.  
  
"Hrgn" Yamato responded.  
  
"Sit down, son" Yamato's dad invited. "I've made pancakes"  
  
"Thanks" Yamato said, slowly chewing his breakfast.  
  
When he had finished, he stood up, grabbed his backpack, and stumbled toward  
the door. Taichi was outside waiting for him. "Hey Yamato!" he called.  
  
"Hi Taichi" said Yamato "How long have you been waiting here?"  
  
"Five minutes. Not long." The two boys walked to the elevator, seeing as  
Yamato was too exhausted to use the stairs. "Oh, you'll wake up at school! I   
can promise you that! We have to run a mile in gym class and..." Taichi went   
on and on until they reached school. The entire day, whenever Taichi passed   
Yamato in the hall, he would wink at him and smile.  
  
When 4:00 finally rolled around, the end of school bell rung. Yamato exploded   
out of the door in exitement. He hurried home and saw his dad was not there.  
"Dad?" he said "Must be working late again." Yamato grabbed a small snack and  
pulled on some rather thin snowpants, a pair of boots, a light jacket with   
his heavy winter one over it, a pair of mittens and scarf. He checked the   
clock.   
  
4:30  
  
"I'll get going." he said to himself "It's quite a walk to the park." He  
scribbled a short note to his father explaining where he was (in case his   
father forgot), and then stepped out the door and proceeded to the park.   
  
He glanced at a small clock tower when he reached the park.   
  
4:50   
  
"She'll be here soon."  
  
4:57  
  
"Real soon"  
  
5:00  
  
"Any second now"  
  
5:04  
  
"Must've had something to take care of."  
  
5:10  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Something to take care of. She'll be here soon." A tear   
fell from Yamato's face. "Who am I kidding? She's not coming" All of a   
sudden, Yamato felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mimi?" he said hopefully.  
  
"Nope. Yamato, it's me, Taichi." He was apparantly chewing a piece of gum.   
  
"Oh", said Yamato with a hint of disappointment in his voice.   
  
"Mimi didn't show, huh?" Taichi asked "Do you still want to take a walk?"  
  
"With who? Taichi, you know I-"  
  
"Me. You can go with me."  
  
"Oh, of course! You are my best friend after all!"  
  
"Yeah..." This time it was Taichi's turn to have disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Let's go, then Taichi-kun."  
  
Taichi smiled, and they set out.   
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"   
  
"I dunno. Stuff."  
  
"Haha. What stuff, Taichi?"  
  
"Oh, this and that..."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
Taichi spit his gum out in the snow.  
  
"Not that, you!" Yamato playfully pushed Taichi into the snow.   
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Taichi and Yamato began to roll about in the  
fresh snow, tossing an occasional snowball in each other's general direction.  
After a while, however, they were both exhausted.  
  
"Truce?" Yamato panted.  
  
"Tr-tuce" Taichi agreed.  
  
Taichi held out his hand to Yamato. "Need a hand?"   
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Yamato hoisted himself to his feet(with the help of Taichi's  
hand, which he nearly pulled off). To Yamato's surprise, Taichi didn't let go of  
his hand. 'What's he doing?' Yamato thought. Suddenly, Taichi pulled  
Yamato close to him and kissed him deeply. Yamato eyes got very wide and he   
thought about pulling away. 'Wait!' Yamato thought 'I think I'm enjoying  
this!' He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Taichi twitched a bit in   
shock, but continued, and, after a few seconds, broke away.  
  
"Taichi... That was one of the most wonderful experiences of my life." Yamato  
whispered, his face still close to Taichi's.  
  
"I'm glad. Shall we keep walking?" Taichi tightened his grip on Yamato's   
hand.   
  
"Yeah, let's go. By the way, Taichi, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I already told you, Yamato. I just didn't have to speak."  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you, buddy."  
  
"Back at you, Yamato."  
  
THE END   
  
Wow. Some fics just stink, don't they? R/R and tell me the answer to this:  
Did it stink? If so, why? If not, why?  
If anyone has an idea for Taishirou fic puhleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase tell me!  
  
-ChibiPatamon ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
